


Making Ammends

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [14]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted in the "Food Theme" CSI: Miami/Enterprise, Horatio Caine/ Charles 'Trip' Tucker, peach cobbler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Ammends

The peck on the cheek he'd gotten from Trip when he dropped him off at the shipyard spoke volumes about what was going on with them than as much as the lack of sex had. He knew Trip was upset with him for allowing himself to be drawn back into a case. He should have stayed well away from. The weekend visits home hadn't been enough to appease his lover. Especially since he'd said no more than a couple days consulting when he'd retired vowing to concentrate on them instead of the job. And Trip's "job" at the boat yard was a time killer while he had been busy with the case at first. Now it was punishment.

Pulling off the highway he turned into the farmers market. He could still remember the first time he brought Trip here and how much he'd loved it. Parking, he walked around, picking up various vegetables and items they would need. He was about to leave when he spied the peaches. Straight from Georgia. Picking the best peaches, he paid for them and headed out.

Now he had a plan. One phone call told him the engine Trip was currently working on would be finished today. He'd go home. Make Trip's favourite dinner and have hot peach cobbler for dessert. Complete with ice cream and he'd stop at the grocery to pick up whipping cream and he'd make his own whipped cream.

Maybe, just maybe, he could convince Trip to forgive him for losing sight of what was important.


End file.
